Kid Icarus: The Battle of Nin-Ten-Do
by Kecleon352
Summary: Pit finds himself tossed into another world. Now, he must team up with Nintendo's elite to find out why they're there, and who's controlling everything in the background.
1. Chapter 1 (Featuring: Kid Icarus)

There was darkness. It was a long, dark corridor. Suddenly, a door opened, filling the corridor with its light. The angel was running through the corridor, heading towards the light. He reached the doorway, and he leaped out into the sky. He started to fall, but he was soon filled with the Power of the Goddess of the Light, and he started to fly.

"What's the problem, Lady Palutena?" the angel cried to the heavens.

A divine voice, that of a female, answered him. "It appears that Hades, the God of the Underworld, has reappeared."

"What?!" The angel replied in shock. "But I thought he was destroyed."

The Goddess Palutena replied. "As did I. But apparently, we were both wrong. And now, he's attacking our people."

"Oh, no!" The angel said, sorrowfully. "Somebody has to save them!"

"Indeed." The Goddess sounded mournful as well. "As your sworn duty as my top warrior, it's up to you must save them, Pit. And I will be here for you, every step of the way."

Pit was happy to hear that. "Thanks, Lady Palutena."

"Now, let's hurry up and get down there." She said quickly.

As Pit relied on Palutena's power to keep him airborn, he had to go wherever she motioned for him to go. And the one direction she chose for him to go immediately, is down. "Wait. I'm not ready! Lady Paluten-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Pit was screaming as he suddenly plunged through the clouds towards the surface.

After a couple of minutes, Pit leveled off close to the surface. "A little warning, next time? Please?" Pit whimpered.

"Alright, I guess I did step on the throttle a little. But only because we needed to get down here as soon as possible. Remember, the power of flight only lasts five minutes. Don't you remember what happens when the time runs out?"

"How could I forget?" Pit remembered what had happened when he overused the power of flight. His wings burned and he almost died. If it wasn't for his friend Pittoo, risking his life to find the Rewind Spring to restore Pit's wings, who knows what would have happened.

Suddenly, a swarm of Underworld troops started to appear. "Alright. Let's do this!" Pit cried. He pulled out his weapon, a First Blade, and began to launch attacks at the monsters, blasting some, while chopping down others.

After about 2 minutes of non-stop fighting, a malevolent force suddenly was felt watching them. An evil chuckle was heard by the twosome. "So, you've finally arrived, Pitty Pat." A dark figure appeared in the heavens.

"Hades!" Pit cried. "What are you doing here?"

"Why else? To seek my revenge on you, Pitty Pat. It seems obvious, if you think about it." Hades smiled a malicious smile.

"Hades, you don't have to do this. This is the same path Medusa took. Please reconsider your position." Palutena begged.

"My, my. Is that you, Pretty Palutena? You haven't changed a bit. The one piece of sanity left in this chaotic world. It's actually quite sickening, really." Hades smirked.

"That's enough, Hades." Pit cried out. "You won't get away this time! I will defeat you, and this time, for good. So, God of the Underworld, I hope you're ready to meet the light!"

"Oh, that's so sweet of you. But unfortunately, I'm going to have to take a rain check on that one. See, I'm not really here to destroy you Pitty Pat." Suddenly, Hades appeared in front of Pit as he had when Pit first destroyed him. "I'm only here, to get you out of my way!"

Suddenly, Hades reached out into an empty space in front of Pit. He seemed to grab some invisible cloth, as if he was bending the air to his will. He yanked where he had grabbed it, and it appeared as if he tore up the very air.

Hades had opened up a portal, much like the portal that the Chaos Kin had created all that time ago. There was a pulling force to the portal, and Pit found himself being dragged into the portal. "Pit!" Palutena cried. She tried to summon him back, but something was stopping her attempts. Pit screamed and screamed as he was pulled into the portal. As soon as he was in, it closed up as soon as it had opened. "Oh, Pit." Palutena said, sadly.

All Pit could feel was the darkness surrounding him. He tried to call to Lady Palutena, but his cries for help went unanswered. Just then, Pit felt his wings freeze up and he began to fall into the black void. He wasn't connecting to Palutena, so the power of flight had stopped working. He continued to fall, losing himself to the void as he could no longer sense which way was falling.

And so, the heroic feats that Pit had performed were whisked away, as he continued to fall and fall into eternity. His legend will be remembered throughout time.

...

...

...

YEAH, RIGHT!

That's a terrible ending. There's no way I would just write that. No, there's more to see. So, stay tuned to find out what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2 (Featuring: Kirby)

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pit screamed as he fell into the darkness.

He had been yelling for help for the last 10 minutes, but Palutena wasn't answering him, as if he had suddenly been blocked off from his goddess. "Oh, no. I'm going to go crazy like when I was in Hades' gut again! Lady Palutena! Where are you?!"

Suddenly, Pit saw a light directly below him. Pit grew excited. "I see something! Lady Palutena, is that you?" The light became bigger and bigger, and brighter and brighter. Pit braced himself as it suddenly swallowed him up.

Pit slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in a completely different place. Unlike where he was, the sky was purely blue and the ground below was green with vegetation. There were things, birds Pit had guessed, flying all over the place. Pit would loved to just admire it all, if he wasn't falling to his doom.

Pit started to scream again as the green vegetation was coming closer and closer ever so rapidly. "Oh, Lady Palutena, where are you? I need you! Please, save me!"

Suddenly, he felt something grab his arm. He was shocked at this and tried to struggle out of it. "I suggest you don't squirm, unless of course, you want to fall to your death."

Pit looked up to see what was his savior. He was extremely short and squat, with armor covering him from head to toe, like a knight. He also had bat-like wings jutting out of his back, and Pit could barely make out his eyes in the helmet. All he could see is a couple of yellow glowing lights.

"Woah! You're so small!" Pit blurted out.

"And you're heavy. I'm going to land us soon." And just like that, the both of them came down into some green grass and had a surprisingly comfortable landing.

"Aw, there are grass stains in my tunic. I'll never get these out!" Pit complained.

The small knight brushed himself off. Pit noticed that his wings had suddenly drooped and now look like a cape. "Just be lucky you have your life, boy. Now, what might you be called in your land, my friend."

"Um, my name is Pit, loyal angel to the Goddess of Light, Palutena, and general of the Celestrian army."

The small knight had his arms crossed and was nodding thoughtfully. "Yes, you could be of some help. Even if you are a bit clumsy." He looked up at Pit. "I am known as Meta Knight. The greatest warrior in the universe. Well, in my universe, anyway."

Pit looked at him in shock. "What are you saying? I'm not in my own world anymore?"

"I'm afraid not." Meta Knight said calmly. "It seems that we all have been dragged out of our appropriate worlds."

"Wait? There are more people?" Pit exclaimed energetically.

"Yes. They are just over there, a good bit away. Come! We will fly over there." And once again, his cape unfurled into a pair of wings and he took off.

Pit stumbled as he ran after him. "Wait- Wait a minute! I can't fly!"

Meta Knight stopped mid-flight and turned back towards the angel, confused. "Don't you have wings, my boy? You are an angel, after all."

"Well, yes, but I'm a fallen angel. It's totally different. You see, I can't fly except when I have the help of a godly force, like Lady Palutena. Without that, I can't fly on my own." 'Even though I really want to.' Pit thought to himself.

"I see. Well, then!" Meta Knight came down in a flash, startling Pit somewhat. "I guess we'll just have to walk, won't we? It's not that far. Come along, then." Meta Knight began to walk towards a distant hill.

Pit sighed, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Well, this is starting to look fun. Not even five minutes in this world, and already, Pit has met Meta Knight. I wonder what other wondrous characters he'll meet. Only one way to find out, stay tuned.


End file.
